


Quicksilver

by tardisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisy/pseuds/tardisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So whaddya say, Castiel?" Dean hissed, like the name burned his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksilver

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/93940762857/quicksilver-it-aint-no-secret-that-ive-always).

 

"It ain't no secret that I've always had an eye for the ladies," he purred, breath scalding, like embers, like Hell, against the exposed line of Castiel's neck. "As for the gentlemen... well."

Cas shivered in his hold, and Dean laughed.

"'Course, never woulda had the balls before. Now..."

His grip around Castiel's shoulders didn't give as he pulled back. Dean's eyes were sooty glass, catching the glimmer of the staccato caution lights near the mouth of the alley where Cas had tracked him.

"Would've made an exception for you, though," Dean murmured, looking down at Castiel's open collar. "Always for you," and for a moment, Cas heard _Dean_ through the screeching echoes of Perdition.

And then it was gone, in the time it took for his grin to turn wicked once again.

"But maybe it's a bad idea. Angels and demons. Probably make the natural order implode. But then again," Dean grinned, fisting his hands in Castiel's coat. "We know I'm all about challenging the status quo. And besides," tilting his head, considering, "your eyes are lookin' a little dim these days, angel."

Castiel growled and pushed back against him, but Dean only pressed closer.

"So whaddya say, _Castiel_?" Dean hissed, like the name burned his tongue. "Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out?"

Inexplicably, he smirked as though he was being especially clever.

Perhaps he could already read the answer written in the weary lines of Castiel's face.

He had always been good at that.

Cas closed his eyes as he pulled Dean against him, and only the sour stench of sulfur betrayed the demon he had become.


End file.
